


What about the elders?

by godlessAdversary



Series: Acceptance AU [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Cancun, Dad and Mom's story happens in the present, Dementia, Depression, Dualscar is an asshole, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Humanstuck, Mexico, Miami, Mindfang is a bitch, The Condesce is a huger bitch, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Character, Trans Kanaya Maryam, Trans Karkat Vantas, Transphobia, the other stories happen at different points in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about the elders in the Acceptance AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Many years ago.

Miami, Florida

Dolorosa’s POV:

“So, what do you guys think the future wwill be like?” you ask your friends while you look at the sun setting over the sea.

“I plan to join the peace corps after college.” Says Silas. “I want to make a difference in the world and help those in need.”

“And I want to be with you when that happens.” Says Meulin.

The two lovers cuddle together, and you are certain that Meulin is purring.

“I don’t worry about the future that much.” Says Mindfang. “With the luck I have I can make my own fortune and travel this world. There are some islands in the Pacific calling my name.”

Mindfang has always wanted to get out of this place and explore the world, so it was obvious her answer.

“Dreams are just dreams.” Says Orpheus with his usual arrogant attitude. “We are stuck here unless with struggle, and the only thing we get from that struggle is either deception or some temporary relief.”

“Dolly, tell your boyfriend to don’t kill the mood.” Mindfang says, and everyone laughs. You are blushing from the uncomfortable comment.

“Rosa, I know that you respect this jerk’s opinion, but do you have an dream for the future?” asks Silas.

Orpheus looks at him with anger, but you know it is the usual rivalry they have.

“Well, I just want to settle somewhere pretty, and have a flower shop. My family has a house in Washington, and the town is close to Seattle if I need to buy some fancy dresses.”

“Easy there with the dresses babe,” Orpheus moves close to you and covers your shoulder with his arm. “I need to keep our future budget stable.”

“Hah, don’t you think a woman can make her own money?”

“There is no need if her man is doing all the hard work. As long as I am here you will have the world, babe.”

 

Months later.

“Orepheus, I don’t feel comfortable doing this.”

“Relax babe. It is just an experience to live.”

It isn’t just that you don’t feel comfortable with him touching your genitals, but the fact that Mindfang is touching your boobs, and that her boobs are touching your back.

“Is it your first time, Dolly?” asks Mindfang while kissing your neck.

“… yes.”

Orpheus pins you down on the bed, and without a second thought he introduces himself into you. It hurts, he seems to don’t care that you are crying not from pleasure but from pain. However, the pain soon fades and you can feel something more exciting than those times you touched yourself. As you look up and try to kiss him, he is already kissing Mindfang and squezeeing her breasts.

“There is something I want to try.” Says Mindfang.

She takes from her purse something weird and long. Orepheus takes you up and… is he hugging you. No, he is just preparing yourself for what Mindfang is going to do to you.

 

After that, you three rest over the bed of that cheap motel in the road of Florida. Was it magical? No. Was it special? For them maybe. You feel used by your boyfriend and your best friend, but somehow you liked it?

 

Four years later.

Life hasn’t changed that much in the last three years. You married Orpheus, and now you live in an apartment with sight directly to the sea. Mindfang left the city a long time ago, and she has cut contact with everyone, including her family. Silas and Meulin left Africa to help communities affected by war. Everyone except you is getting their dreams come true.

“Mama!”

Porrim walks towards you with a  bit of difficulty.

“Where’d daddy?”

She falls to the floor, and you lift her.

“I miss daddy.”

“Daddy is in a business travel, and he will return in a few days.”

He always goes out of the house saying he is going to make a fortune with one of his many plans that always fail. Does the fishing industry requires so much time away from your family?

 

10 years later.

“Rosa, I think you have spoiled Kieran.”

Orpheus looks at your son with disdain.

“What are you talking about?”

“Look at him. Tell me what is he watching?”

On the tv screen there is a Dora the Explorer movie playing on.

“Boys watching girly cartoons is so wrong. He can end up becoming gay or something.”

“Orpheus, are you telling me that you would reject our kid if he is gay?”

“I wouldn’t reject him, but there are some places that can get him straight.”

You are worried of what your husband just said, but… is your child gay?

 

Weeks later.

Cleaning the room of your teenage daughter is always a mess, but this are the responsibilities you signed for when you gave birth to her. You should teach that lady to be more responsible and don’t end up like you.

“What is this?”

You retrieve from below the bed a magazine with naked girls. Is she a lesbian?

“Mommy, look!”

You turn to see Kieran, and he is wearing one of Porrim’s skirts like a dress. You want to take a photo of him right now.

“I am Dora!”

“No, honey. Dora is a girl.”

“Me girl!”

A sudden revelation starts in your mind as your child dances happily and wears Porrim’s old head band.

“Mommy!”

You takes the skirt away and throw away the head band. Just as you sigh in relief, your child is crying and runs from you.

“Kieran, wait!”

What have you done? You cower in the floor at the realization that you just hurt your own daughter.


	2. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year is a time for new beginnings. Move on from your mistakes, and accept the change.

Roxanne’s POV:

Maple Valley, Washington.

New Year’s Eve.

It is a quiet night, and the stars are shinning so bright.

“I have been looking for you.”

You turn around and see him. He is looking as handsome as always, but this time he is wearing a nice tuxedo.

“I have been waiting for you.”

He surrounds your waist with his arms, and the smell of his cologne is wonderful. The touch of his hands over your silk dress makes your skin feel so good, and there is a warm that you can call “home”.

“So, when do we tell the kids?”

“They probably already know. If I know my daughter well, she is spying on us from the kitchen.”

“Well, John will get a surprise for sure. I mean, he and Rose used to be a thing. Well, now we just have to worry about the future.”

You give him a small kiss on the cheek and look directly at his eyes.

“Whatever happens in the future, we are in this together. We are partners in crime.”

Just as he holds your back and moves to give you a big kiss on the lips, the fireworks start blasting on the sky.

“Happy New year, my love.”

“Happy new year, my love.”

This has been the best kiss in your entire life.

 

Mindfang’s POV:

Cancun, Quintana Roo, Mexico.

It is New Year, and you are alone at a bar. It would be nice if a guy approached to ask you out, but let’s face it, you are considered a MILF by the standards of modern assholes. The girl in the far end of the bar table is surrounded by at least three guys wanting to get her attention. She is probably a lesbian, so their chances are low. What you would do to get that age again. Also, there is a couple making out in a sofa. The girl would be as young as your daughter. Why are you even here wasting your money? There is a fridge full of alcohol in your room waiting for you.

You walk outside of the bar and reach one of Cancun’s many touristic places. The Coco Bongo is in full house tonight, and there are many metal painted dudes pretending to be statues. Why are you even here? Really? You came alone to another touristic beach city just to get drunk, have sex and maybe feel alive. It doesn’t matter anymore. Maybe you better be gone.

 

Rufioh the first’s POV:

“Así que, porque vino a Cancún mi hombre?” asks the taxi driver. “No parece que vaya a una fiesta esta noche.”

“Vine a una conferencia de medicina en la ciudad, y pensé que tal vez sería bueno salir a divertirme por lo menos una vez.”

“No hay algún familiar con quien pasar la noche?”

“Mis dos hijos están en Texas trabajando en el negocio familiar. Ambos son veterinarios profesionales.”

“Una familia de doctores? Su madre debe estar orgullosa.”

“Tristemente, mi esposa murió hace cinco años debido a cáncer.”

“Que pena, señor. Si quiere lo dejo aquí cerca del Hooters. Hay varios bares que puede visitar en esta área y… pinche madre!”

A woman impacts into the window of the taxi, and falls to the side of the road unconscious.”

“Santa María, espero no haberla matado!”

You exit the taxi and see the woman bleeding from her forehead. You lift her from the floor and enter with her to the original vehicle.

“Que está haciendo?!”

“Lléveme al hospital más cercano, a menos que quiera recibir una demanda.”


	3. Of Sinners and Saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People like Dualscar and Condy are evil, and deserve punishment. People like the Sufferer and the Disciple are good, and deserve happiness. Then, why does evil people get fortune and fame, and good people suffer?

Years ago, but not so many.

Maple Valley, Seattle.

Dualscar’s POV:

After travelling to Seattle to settle another business deal, you spare a few days in this boring suburban town. The only reason you are here is because you have to make happy your family with your presence.

“Mom, dad is here!” Cronus says across the garden to your other wife. You were lucky to find such a hottie of high class, and together you two have built this big mansion. You hive five Cronus, and approach your girl to give her a passionate kiss.

“We have missed you, honey.”

“Eri, too?” You put your ear in your wife’s stomach and feel a kick.

“This guy is going to be a good Football player, unlike someone else.”

“Football is hard!” Cronus says annoyed.

“It would be easy if you don’t put your head in those Harry Pucker books all day.”

You and your wife laugh, while your eldest son whispers curses. You feel pity for the poor guy. At least he isn’t having gay fantasies towards wizards. Why it is that all your children from Dolorosa are queries? Maybe Dolly’s Mexican genes are making them weak. Just as you consider these thoughts, your phone rings.

“Excuse me, sweetheart. I have a call to attend. Hello, Orpheus is speaking.”

“Dualscar, I need your ass over here! I am summoning a meeting at my mansion.”

The Batterwitch must be desperate to make a meeting outside of the office. Somehow, you like when she threats you like garbage.

 

Condy’s POV:

“You surely are hungry, baby.” You look with joy as your daughter drinks from your breast. “What are you three perverts looking at? Breastfeeding is a natural process, just like your eventual deaths!”

In front of your desk are Gregor Howard B. Makara, the cruelest politician on this side of the United States; Orpheus Ampora, the sleaziest white collar criminal in the two coasts; and Spades Slick, a mobster that keeps every illegal activity running around in Seattle.

“I have summoned you because there is a new player threatening our mutual businesses. His name is English.”

Everyone freezes at the mention of that name.

“I… I thought he only worked in New York.” Says Ampora.

“Well, he got tired of being there, and now wants to expand. He and his Irish goons are a threat to the fancy lifestyle you assholes have fought to get, and even if I could get rid of you easily, I still need your criminal skills for my future plans. Are we clear?”  
The three men look uncomfortable with your threatening stance while Meenah is still sucking your tit. Men only serve to make babies, and now that medicine has advanced so much you have your own legacy without any moronic scumbag tainting it.

 

Somewhere in Africa.

Sufferer’s POV:

“Can I see them?” Meulin asks you.

You hand to her your children. They are beautiful.

“What should we name them?” you ask.

“This little fella is Kankri.”

“Are we naming him like my dad? The old man would be happy about it. Hmm, I think this little angel is a Meulin just like you.”

“Oh, c’mon. I don’t want to be like those parents that names their children after themselves.”

“But she is a Meulin just like you. Look at her eyes and tell me she doesn’t look like you. I double dare you, Meuls.”

Meulin the Second makes a sound that is like purring, and your wife is tearing up.

“I am so happy, Silas. You have gave me the greatest gift.”

“We created them, Meuls, and you gave birth to them. It is I that is thankful to you.”

You approach Meulin and kiss her. You are thankful to life.

 

Today.

Maple Valley.

Kankri’s POV:

“How is my father, nurse Dolorosa?”

The nurse is cleaning your biological father with a sponge.

“He has been remembering bits of his past life, but the brain damage he has makes him unstable. Sometimes he gets to remember me, remember you… remember your mother.”

You don’t knbow what happened in Africa years ago. All you know is that something happened that separated you and your father from your mother and sister. Your mother thought you two died, but she couldn’t move on even after years and a new marriage. She still visits him once in a while, but everytime she ends up crying. Was he really a good man as she says? All you have ever know of him is this mentally unstable man that has caused you and Katrina so much trouble.


	4. Saving the sinners and the saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can find love after a life of mistakes, or you can find sadness after a life helping those in need. Life is strange.

Cancun, Quintana Roo.

Mindfang’s POV:

You wake up feeling dizzy, but this time you aren’t in your bed feeling a hang over and having a hot lady over your naked body. This time you are in a hospital bed feeling pain in most of your body, and there is an IV tube connected to your wrist.

“Oh, you are awake.” Says a tall tanned man with a labcoat. “I thought you would be in a coma for weeks. I am glad I was wrong.”

“What can I say? I am a tough bitchAAAGH!!!!”

“Don’t make strong movements. You have a broken arm and leg, and some fractured rips. Now, do you remember anything that happened before you fell unconscious?”

“I… I don’t remember.”

You were really that drunk. Classic Mindfang. This guy probably knows the level of alcohol you consumed before this accident that you don’t remember.

“I almost forgot to present myself. I am Dr. Rufioh Nitram.”

“Min… Spinneret Serket.”

You can’t risk someone knowing your con artist name. Not even is this someone is a hot Latino doctor.

 

Rufioh’s POV:

It is good that she is awake. You were worried that she would be connected to a breathing machine for months. You kind of feel pity at seeing such a beautiful face with scars, and not just scars from the accident. You have seen her naked body, and it is like if someone has harmed this beautiful venus. Wait, what was that thought? You can’t have those kind of thoughts about a patient.

“Hey, big guy.” Says Spinneret. “Can you scratch my back? I can’t reach this side with my only healthy arm.”

You do as she asks, and strangely she starts moaning in a weird way.

“Oh yes! That feels good.”

Can you stop having these thoughts? Yes, you like her detailed feminine face framed by her long black hair, and that scar crossing her left eye is kind of cute. You are such a weirdo.

 

Atlanta, Georgia.

Spade Slick’s POV:

You arrived to the LOPAH Hospital a few hours ago, and you are still in the waiting room. You haven’t seen the kid in years, but you promised his father that you would keep an eye on him.

“Mr. Bec?” a nurse calls your fake name.

“That’s me.”

You follow the nurse through the dreadful halls where refugees and war veterans have to endure treatment and other stuff you have seen since your days in the army. Some stuff changes people forever.

“Mr. Bec, I advice that you have to be careful at approaching him. He sis still sensible about his wife and daughter.”

You are surprised this guy even got himself a wife. He should have made her a member of the Midnight Crew. As the nurse opens the door, you see Silas sitting lonely in a room and with bandages over his head.

“Are you here to take me to the other side?” he turns around and you can see eyes lacking life and joy. “I don’t know if I am ready.”

“Listen kid, I am not the grim repaer, but I do am here to take you out of this place and return you home.”

“Home.”

“Yes, home in Maple Valley. Do you remember old man Vantas’s mansion? That place has been dusty without any master. Some fresh air would be good for you, boy.”

“Boy… where is my son?”

“Yes, we are taking your child too. It would be good for him to be raised in the idyllic suburbs of America.”

 

Maple Valley, Washington.

Condy’s POV:

This has been another boring event. You would prefer to be working at the office than talking with all these boring snobs. The only reason you are here is because Spades finally got someone to watch over the Vantas Industries.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, after a long humanitarian service in Nigeria, Mr. Silas Vantas has returned to Maple Valley, the home of the Vantas Industries.”

Everyone claps as this new rich boy enters the place. However, instead of the usual rich jerk that gives fake smiles, he seems… sad? He is giving a fake smile, but not an exaggerated one. That guy must have faced something horrible. As usual, you go to present yourself to your new neighbor.

“It’s a pleasure to meet new blood. I am Condesce Peixes, but everyone calls me Betty.”

“Ah… yes, I am Silas.”

He just gives you a cold handshake, and when his eyes look into yours you notice… a void.

The party goes as usual, with some men talking about right wing politics, and some women talking about their new dresses that are obviously inferior to yours. However, there is a turn of events once certain asshole says something inappropriate. Somehow, GHB made the ticking bomb that is Vantas the Second blow up, and now the young man is smashing the face of the brute against one of your cakes.

“Apologize!”

“HeheAGH!”

“I said, apologize you big pile of shit from the wastes of rich assholes!”

GHB lefts up and punches away Vantas.

“You think you are rude just because you lived how many months among Africans? I lived most of my life in war thorn Middle East, Motherfucker!”

Vantas kicks GHB in his nuts, and makes him fall. Then, he smashes a glass of lemonade over his head. After leaving GHB unconscious, he leaves the party while everyone whispers.

“I heard he lost his wife and daughter in an armed conflict.”

“The poor guy must be insane.”

“People like him should be in asylums.”

“Hey, Condy.” Dualscar approaches you in his usual attempt to flirt at the wrong moment. “That guy Vantas is such a savage. People like him shouldn’t be with elites like us.”

“Why did he attacked GHB?”

“Uh, well, Gregor made a joke about the dead wife of Vantas, and he took the joke too personal. What a sore loser. Hey, where are you going, sweetheart?”

 

Sufferer’s POV:

It hurts, and no one knows it. Why don’t they just leave you alone?

“Yo, Vantas.”

The queen of the pastry industry stands next to you over the balcony. If she tells a witty comment, you are going to jump from here and end your… no, you have to live for Kankri. She takes out from her purse a box of cigarettes and ignites one.

“Want one?”

“… yes.”

 

Today.

Seattle’s Women Penitentiary.

This is the time of the month when your daughter Feferi visits you. She has always been a precious thing, even if you weren’t there for most of her childhood. At least you didn’t spoiled her like you did with Meenah.

“Mom, how had you been?”

“I had spa and salmon for dinner, and later I am going to a club with a group of friends.”

“Mom, can we please have a normal conversation with no sarcasm?”

“I am sorry, these assholes have been messing with my pills. Menopause is a horrible thing.”

“I am sorry.”

“It’s okay, darling. I got a job at the kitchen, and drug dealing is a good business here.”

Feferi looks uncomfortable, but she is used to your adult talking.

“Mom, I want to ask about my sister… my other sister.”

“I guess it is better later than never. How did you knew?”

“I remember playing with a girl that was younger than me, but she didn’t live in the mansion. Nana told me she was my sister, but I didn’t knew why she would say that if you always told me Meenah and I were your only children.”

You still remember touching your belly fondly when she was inside of you. You have seen pictures of her for years, but Spades told you she ran away.

“Her name is Katrina, and I don’t know what happened to her.”


	5. Every goodbye is followed by a greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some relationships fail, others were never working, some are just starting, and some are forever. This is the end of this story.

Maple Valley, Washington.

Disciple’s POV:

“So this is the end.” Darkleer says with a sad voice. “Where we even a thing?”

“I am afraid I don’t know the answer.” You respond.

“So many years, Meulin. So many years.”

No one in the café knows how you two are feeling. Were you lovers, or just friends comforting each other? With Silas it was clear, but this… this is dark and confusing.

“I am sorry, Darkleer. I shouldn’t have given you hopes for something I can’t give you.” You cry, and he gives you his handkerchief. “I guess I never stopped loving him.”

“You know he doesn’t remember you will probably never will.”

“I know.”

You two hug before saying good bye.

“One last thing, Meuls.” Darkleer takes his shades away and looks you directly into your eyes. “Can we tell Nepeta the truth?”

“Yes, we will.”

You haven’t told him that your daughter no longer identifies as female, but you hope he still loves them as he has always done.

 

Years ago, but not so many.

Sufferer’s POV:

“How dare leave me?!” Betty screams while throwing stuff at you. “I am your goddess, and I demand you to stay with me!”

You ignore her crying eyes and carry your backpack with yourself.

“I can own your company like any toy and burn it to the ground if I wanted! I can even sent you to an asylum and get the custody of your kids!”

You walk outside without any care or worry. Are you really insane enough to abandon a woman that loved you so much? Yes, you are. You are also sane enough to know that staying with her is going to be dangerous for Kankri and Katrina. She has treated Feferi like a pet and not a human with dignity, and even Meenah is getting symptoms of depression from all the expectations from her mother.

“Please, don’t leave me alone here!” Betty grabs your leg like a bratty child, and cries a fountain of tears. “I can’t be alone again!”

“You caused this loneliness yourself, Betty.” You say coldly. You aren’t going to stay in this island of treasures where there is no caring soul to help you feel alive again.

As you walk out of the Peixes Mansion, Betty stays behind crying in the floor and surrounded by the darkness of the Victorian main hall. She made her own gold jail, and you are finally free. It is time to seek for help and treat this madness that has been consuming your mind for years.

 

Today.

Mindfang’s POV:

San Antonio, Texas.

You can’t believe you are stuck in San Antonio! You daughter is marrying in a week and you need to cross almost all the country like Forrest Gump just to see her marry someone you don’t know!

“Fuck my luck!”

Wait, maybe you can ask for help. But who?! Oh, now you remember someone that can help you get there, and he lives in this state. You take your phone and dial his number.

“Hello, Dr. Nitarm here.”

“Rufioh dear, how are you?”

“Spinneret? This is unexpected. Not that this is bad… of course this is something good. I am just surprised to hear from you.”

He is probably blushing. That big nerd is infatuated with you.

“Listen amigo, I am close to your house, and you said that if I was here in the big San Antonio you could help me with anything.”

“I said I could invite you to a coffee or get you appointment.”

“Anyway, I am stuck in the dessert, and my daughter is getting married in Seattle in a week. Can you help me get out of here or not?”

“Actually, I have to go see my kids in a show at Seattle, so maybe I can give you a ride.”

Luck is back with you, and maybe you can get laid on the way to Seattle.

 

Years ago, but not so many.

Hellmurder Island.

Grandpa Harley’s POV:

“Jade is asleep, my dear.” You say to your date. “Now we can have time for ourselves.”

Your date is unresponsive.

“How long has it been since we married?”

Her blue hair is distracting at times, but you try to focus on her face.

“I remember the wedding ceremony as if it was yesterday. You were wearing a beautiful dress, and everything was covered with blue roses. I invested too much time researching how to make blue roses genetically, and it was worth it.”

You cry a bit.

“I remember when Joey played to be a veterinarian, and when Jude spied on the neighbors thinking they were aliens. The house was full of toys, and there was bird poop in the back yard.”

Her face is fixed in a fake smile that is mocking you.

“I miss them. I miss you.”

You walk outside and look at the moon. Maybe she is waiting for you? You hold your pistol against your head and count to eight to prepare yourself.

“Eight, seven… six, five, four… three-three, two-two… one…”

You can’t do it! Jade needs her grandpa. You can’t live her alone in this island. She needs a family, and you know who will be like a father to her.

“Give me strength, Anna! I need to be strong to do this! I need to be strong enough to let me child be raised by someone that is better than me!”

You call the Egbert residence in hopes that Joseph is still awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to make some things clear. Grandpa had a relationship with Nanna that gave them a daughter that is Jade's mom, but it wasn't a lasting relationship. He later married to Anna Claire and had two kids. Anna died in this AU, and I am leaving ambiguous what happened with Joey and Jude until Hiveswap ends. After the death of his wife, Grandpa adopted Jade after knowing what happened to his daughter (I will write more about this in the future). He is unable to raise Jade properly, though, and he knows Jade is friends with her cousin John. This is why he lets John's dad raise Jade.


End file.
